1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a latching mechanism for electrical connectors and in particular to a mechanism which can be operated by one hand from one end of the connector.
2. The Prior Art
There are many well known latching systems for electrical connectors. Some of these require two hand operation while others, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,051, can be operated by one hand only. While the device described in this patent can be operated by one hand, it requires grasping the connector at opposite ends to effect the latching release. Other connectors have a similar requirement for grasping opposite sides, such as the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,633 in which the sides of the connector are squeezed to effect release. While these mechanisms are completely satisfactory in operation, they are not suitable for use in high density arrays of plugs where it is only possible to gain access to one end portion of a connector.